The Twins of Faith and the Water of the Elements
by Spottedlivelove14
Summary: Twins Vivienne and Ridley always knew they were different. But now they have a confirmation; they were accepted in Hogwarts School for Wizards and Witches. They soon meet friends and enemies, and must stop the Shadow from plunging the Earth into complete chaos. Will they save the world, and if they do, will the Shadow be completely stopped? An OC story with tales of bewitchment.
1. Chapter 1

The Twins of Faith and the Water of the Elements

Vivienne's POV

(We don't own Harry Potter, sadly)

I woke up in my bedroom with my twin sister's arm hanging in front of my face. I always wondered why she got the top bunk. The cold air smelled like sweat and lavender because of the purple rug in our room. I tried to get up quietly withput Ridley noticing, but that didn't work.

"Hey Sis, why are you getting up? It's Saturday."

"We have to start the fire, Aunt Corella will screech her head of if the house isn't heated." I responded.

"Oh, yeah, that's right. Come on, let's go." Ridley said while bounding out the door. We ran down the stairs, entering the living room. I got the lighter from the kitchen and set fire to the ashen logs in the even more ashen Victorian fire place. Just as Ridley closed the screen, we heard thumps coming out of master bedroom (Or as Ridley and I called it, the Evil Lair.), and the smell of Rosemary Mint perfume visited our noses.

"Vivienne! Ridley! Did you start the fire?" Asked our devious Aunt Corella. "If you did, then start breakfest! Estelle and I are hungry!"

Sure enough, like a little ugly, bratty duck following Mother Duck (Or should I say Aunty Duck?) Estelle followed Aunt Corella down the stairs in her soft pink, velvety robe.

"Chop Chop!" Estelle clapped with a smirk on her face. If she was any other person, I would grind her to bits, but since Estelle was Aunt Corella"s little angel, we had to act like her servants. Ridley and I rushed into the Kitchen to make eggs sunny side up, bacon, fresh squeezed orange juice, and a whole other bunch of bad smelling fancy food.

After breakfast was served, we each grabbed a piece of toast and ran upstairs to get dressed. I pulled out my "Death to Barbie" Tee shirt **(PJO Reference!)**, my gray and red yoga pants, my black belt, my choker, my good old white socks, and last but not least. my combat boots. Ridley was dressed in her regular dark blue skinny jeans, her tie dye tee shirt, black converses, and her black curly hair was pulled up into a pony tail. It looked more like a big puffy explosion of black in the back of her head to me, but that didn't really matter.

"You didn't do anything with your hair?" Ridley asked, looking at me like I was crazy. "It's snarled all over the place, and tangled. Plus, your green highlight is tucked behind your ear."

"One, Ridley, it's all tangled because you, and your invading hand messed with my hair all night. Two, it's behind my ear because I haven't done anything with it yet."

Okay. Total lie. But I could't come up with anything better. But Ridley had a look on her face that said; Can I do your hair?

And the answer was no, or at least, that was my answer. But Ridley pushed me into our small bathroom, got out her hair brush, and started brushing my hair. Then, she made a crown braid in my hair, my green highlight sneaking through my midnight black braid.

You see, our parents died in a car crash, and the only things Ridley and I have are a couple of items of clothing and each other to remember them by. Our mother had our violet eyes and green and blue streak, and our father had the black hair. Ridley and I never cry about it though, we're stronger than that. After all, our child-abuser aunt has made us grow a layer of toughness, or so it seems. Ridley was talking away about school next fall, and how we're not going to see our old friends because Devil Corella doesn't want us to be late and ruin her reputation. I however, was peering out the glass window, and saw an owl swooping down towards the baby blue mailbox outside on our yard. After it slide the letter into the box, I could see it turn, and wink at me. An owl winked at me. Stunned, I told Ridley,

"Hey, we should probably go get the mail. I mean, old witch Corella wouldn't like it if she had to go out in her curlers, would she?"

"Yeah, probably." Ridley agreed. "But I don't want to go out yet. I'm sort of still waking up."

I laughed. "You're still not awake after you talking the mouth off of your face?"

"Shut up!" Ridley teased, playfully slapping my arm. "Just can you go out there? I'm really scarred by our neighbors across the street. Who has naked barbecues?"

"I see your point, wimp. I guess i'll go out by myself." And with a little smile on my face, triumphantly winning this battle, I walked down to the front door. The cool summer breeze rushed to my face like I was an old friend in Paris. I didn't tell Ridley this, but I was glad to go get the mail alone, after what I had seen. I just had needed some time to… think.

A rustling noise came from the hedges on the left. I looked over, but nothing was there. I couldn't even see a shadow behind the strange hedges. Looking around for any speakers or stereos, I quickly ran down the driveway to get the mail. The letter on top stunned me. I felt honored, and kind of special. Here's what the envelope said;

_ Miss Vivienne and Ridley Faith _

_225 North Pine Boulevard _

_Glen Falls, Delaware, 19901 _

I picked up the other letters in a hurried frenzy, ran to my house, and slammed the door. I threw the rest of the letters on the dining room table, yelled, "Take your mail, suckers!" and jumped into my room.

"Ridley!" I almost screamed with joy. "We got mail!"

"Mail? Seriously Vivienne? Your trying to fool me about getting mail? To the rest of the world, we're just two citizens of Delaware that nobody knows about."

"Well some woman named Headmistress McGonagal clearly knows about us."

"How did you come up with that name?" Ridley laughed. "That's most ridiculous one I've heard in a while, and I should know, I was scared about the Wool Pooh when I was seven for two years."

"First of all, Ridley, you said we were telling monster stories on our birthday, tough girl. And second, Ridley Avalon Faith, why would I have this envelope, not in my handwriting, addressed to us?" I stated, waving the envelope in front of her face.

Ridley's mouth dropped open, I expect half from shock I used her full name, and half from that we had gotten a letter once in our entire lifetime.

"Open it!" Ridley shrieked in delight. "We have mail!"

I quickly sawed through the top, and pulled the letter out from the ivory green envelope. My hands trembled as I looked it, and I wondered what was inside. Were we being adopted? Was there more news on our parent's death? No, it couldn't be either one of those things, they would be addressed to Aunt Corella. The letter was in my hand. All I had to do was open it, a simple and joyous task. But something, something made me not want to open it. I knew that something would just… change.

"Vivienne, are you trying to get back at me? Open the stupid letter, I really, really want to see what's inside!" Ridley pleaded. Well, if I didn't want to start a huge war over a small letter, I had to open it. As I took the too sides and folded them apart, I heard _THUMP THUMP _up the stairs.

"That is no way to treat your Aunt and your sister, Vivienne! Estelle was crying because of the horrific things you said!" Aunt Corella screeched up the stairs, murmuring to Estelle, the little traitor, "Oh, honey, it's okay, she didn't mean it." I sighed in disgust. I had no right to call Estelle my sister; Ridley was my true sister.

Aunt Corella is our father's sister, and boy, she hated him. Those two were always causing trouble, and our father always started it, or at least Aunt Corella told us that. At first when are parents had children, it was just us twins, Ridley and I. We had inherited our mother's eyes and streak, and when we were little, we were inseparable. It was peaceful, back in Newport, Rhode Island. The waves, crashing against the shore, the sandy beaches. In fact, I bet Ridley and I would be better off living anywhere else than in crazy, scary, Delaware. It seemed our Aunt picked the worst place to live, among crazy people who did all kinds of crazy things. But back to my topic. Anyway, when we were driving to Maine to visit Great Grandmother Marissa, our parents got in an accident, and the force and pressure killed them. But I saw a red light, and Ridley did too. We knew we weren't normal. We just weren't. Estelle was born a couple of years before the trip, and she hated us. Our parents didn't have such a huge house, so Estelle had to stay in our room. She messed up our stuff, screamed at night, and did everything she could to torture us. Estelle was two years old, and barely even liked her regular life, hardly knew our parents. Ridley and I have a theory that Aunt Corella picked her to be her angel because she was so young, that she could twist her mind into believing her evil lies.

So you could understand when I quickly jumped up and locked our bedroom door.

As soon as I looked at it, my mouth dropped open. The letter said, in fancy handwriting;

_To Miss Vivienne and Ridley Faith, _

_We are delighted to find out about your your magical heritage; you two lucky girls are witches that have the ability to cast spells and learn magic. Your term at Hogwarts School For Wizards and Witches starts September first of this current year. I will have an assistant take you to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies. Don't be alarmed, there will be other girls like you. But I warn you, do not go outside school grounds once you get to Hogwarts; there are creatures to deadly and devastation to massive. _

_Best of Luck, _

_Headmistress McGonagal _

Ridley and I slowly breathed in, and breathed out. We looked at each other, thinking about the same thing; we KNEW we weren't normal.


	2. Chapter 2

The Twins of Faith and the Water of the Elements

Chapter 2

(We don't own Harry Potter!)

I was still freaking out over the fact-wait actually a couple of facts. One, we got to get off of the property and the continent. Two, I was a witch. You always think of witches with green skin, long noses, and warts. Lots of warts. But it was still okay, I guess. I mean, I had Vivienne. She was a witch too, so I guess I wasn't totally alone. It wasn't a while until Vivienne talked to me.

"You do realize we're going to need to tell Aunt Corella about this."

And that was our problem.

"That is never going to work. She'll still want her little servants around to wait on her hand and foot. And Estelle will probably cry without someone to do her hair and make her breakfast." I reasoned.

"I have a plan, don't worry to much Ridley." Vivienne assured me.

But I wasn't so reassured.

"What's your plan, Vivienne? Most of your plans never go well, so you better let me know in advance." I said.

"Alright, so all we have to do is NOT tell Aunt Corella. We'll just leave her a note saying that we're magical, and we leave with the assistant. Easy enough?" Vivienne explained.

And I smiled. I was impressed with her devious, simple, and enviable plan. In other words, I was shocked.

"Perfect." I agreed. And I felt happy, for once in a long, long time.

**THE NEXT DAY!**

Alright. I'll admit, it was sort of hard to keep my mouth shut about our plan of-not-telling-a-single-soul-in-the-world-about-going-to-Hogwarts-and-being-magical-witches. Many times, I almost slipped and gave us away, not letting us go to the magnanimous seeming Hogwarts. I was super excited about leaving this stupid place. I've spent most of my life cleaning up after and doing things for Aunt Corella and Estelle; it's time they did something for themselves.

While doing dishes that afternoon, I was dreaming about Hogwarts and what it was like. When I first got there, I imagined, that they would put me in a dorm with my sister. Then all day we would have magical classes, and the best lunches in the world. I would make friends instantly, and have a pack of them follow me everywhere. Of course, that was just what what I hoped and dreamed; it probably would be much different, but I didn't look into that. I was so immersed in my perfect Hogwarts that I didn't even notice Aunt Corella had called me until Vivienne shook me and pointed to where Aunt Corella was. Vivienne and I walked into the dining room, and were surprised that Aunt Corella was Estelle-less.

"Alright, my purple doves, I need to tell you something important. I will be going away on a business trip to Hawaii, and you two are in charge of Estelle. I'll be gone until September fifth, darlings. Make sure to help Estelle!" Aunt Corella said while grabbing her suitcase that was conveniently standing on the stairs. She walked out with a quick wave of a hand, and was gone.

"Oh no." Vivienne said.

"What?" I asked. "Aunt Corella is gone for a while, and we're not under her reign. We get to live in this house free as doves. And-oh." I suddenly realized something. September fifth was four days after we started school in Hogwarts.

Estelle would be left in the house alone.

**TIME SKIP! (2 DAYS)**

It was a rainy evening. No really, it was. It was pouring outside, soaking the strawberries Aunt Corella had wanted for her coming back party. Oh well. Tonight was the night that we were going to be picked up by an assistant. There was a bunch of tension in the house. Estelle was in her room the whole time; I was starting to feel bad for her. We left her a note that said we were going to a new school.

"We should pack." Vivienne said while looking outside. It was weird; she'd been doing that a while now. I think something startled her outside, I mean, why else?

"Yeah, we should. I can't understand why we didn't earlier." I said as we headed upstairs. "Going away? No, We're happy about that. Getting lost? Nah, if we get, we don't have to ever come back here. Nerves?-"

"Yeah, it's nerves, I guess. That we won't fit in." Vivienne interrupted. I nodded in agreement. Nerves. That we wouldn't fit in. That was the reason, I guess. I just grabbed a bunch of each item and stuffed in a suitcase. My toothbrush, brush, and a bunch of other hygiene stuff. Vivienne was doing the same thing, except she brought a couple other items. One, the little metal wiring statue of a horse. I could see why Vivienne liked, it was a pretty gothic horse. Two, a pendant that our father wore. It was a bright blue sapphire, and it glittered with specks of ruby. We both thought it was beautiful, but Vivienne was closer to our father. And the third object was the letter. It was sort-of like the letter was now respected, and it had a specific name, "The Letter". Dramatic, right? We waited on the front step, only shielded from the rain by the tarp Aunt Corella put up above the door.

We looked around, waitng for the assistant. What if this was a hoax, or something? That would be really disappointing. But then we saw a flash of bright light, like a comet, shooting through the sky, then it landed in our yard.

The assistant was here.

**_Guys, _**

**_Sorry for the short chapter. We were thinking whether to make Diagon Alley in this chapter, but it should be a chapter of it's own. We left you with a cliffy :D! And what about Estelle? Will something happen to her? Hehehe. He. He. Alright, it's funny anymore. But you guys are probably screaming at us. "When the *awesome* are they gonna get to Hogwarts?" FYI, *awesome* is when we censor something. :D. Hope you guys like the chapter! _**

**_Lana and Caroline_**


	3. Chapter 3

The Twins of Faith and the Water of the Elements

Vivienne's POV

(We don't own Harry Potter!)

I gasped as the comet slowly landed in our back yard. A twenty year-old girl walked out of it, brushing the ashes off her baby blue skirt. She looked at us and smiled. Her perfect teeth were a flashy white, and her lips looked a hot pink-like the lipstick Aunt Corella used to wear. She had hershey brown skin, and her hair was a little bit lighter than her skin. She had no acne or birthmarks, but her eyes didn't match the chocolate theme; her eyes were an icy blue.

"Hello there, girls." The twenty-year-old said in a British accent. "I'm Abigail, your assistant to take you to Hogwarts and get your school supplies. Come, come, girls."

She didn't seem surprised when we didn't follow her.

"Oh don't worry, we're not going by comet." Abigail laughed. "We're using floo powder, my dears. Alright, you, Vivienne? Yes, Vivienne, take this amount of powder, and… Ridley, is it? Take this. On the count of three, throw the powder on yourselves and think of me. You'll travel alongside me to the hotel your staying at. One, two, three!" Abigail cheered as the fire of the comet started up. I threw the powder over me, and thought of Abigail. The powder picked me up in a dust storm and suddenly dropped me into a lavish hotel room.

"Well, here we are. I see that worked nicely. Now, tomorrow we must get your school supplies at Diagon Alley. You beds are right here, and my hotel room is across the hall. I will check in with you girls in the mourning. Ta-ta!" Abigail said while she bounced out of the room.

"Well, that was easy." I said.

"Yeah, better than I thought." Ridley agreed. She looked like she was about to say something then closed her mouth.

"Yeah?" I asked. "What were you going to say?"

"Where do you last remember Estelle?" Ridley asked me, in a nervous voice. I thought hard, but then knew the answer. She was sneaking upstairs to our room, with her iPhone.

And our room had a perfect view of the front yard.

**EPIC TIME SKIP! **

I woke up in the morning freaking out. But then I suddenly remembered where I was. Again, I woke up Sleeping Beauty. She acted like everything was totally fine, like we had lived in this small but lavish (I love saying that word!) hotel room.

"Girls!" Abigail said while walking into our room. "Change out of your pajamas, please. We're going to Diagon Alley today." Abigail smiled at us, acting like she loved letting eleven year olds tour London. It was part of her daily routine.

Once we got changed, we walked down to a restaurant called Le Grand Restaurant. It had a huge fireplace, with flames licking up newspapers and wood. Abigail quickly turned us away from it and down to the Women's Room. When we got in there, she told us to pick a stall that said "Out of Order" on it and step into the toilet. We reluctantly followed her directions, and I could hear Ridley mumble, "Toilets? Toilets? Are you kidding me?" But picked a stall next to mine. Then Abigail told us to flush it. Soon, we heard a _WHOOSH _noise, and we could no longer hear Abigail. Ridley, right after her, just pulled the trigger and I couldn't hear her anymore either. Finally, my hand shook but pulled the lever downwards and got sucked down like I was fighting a giant vacuum cleaner. The whirl and winds pulled at my arms and face, and I felt like I was being stung by a thousand bees. I heard snippets of conversation, a couple of words here and there. The air smelled like cologne, smoke, perfumes, pretzels, and wet dog all at once. I opened my mouth, but quickly regretted it when terrible tastes of unknown origin entered my mouth. After what seemed like thirty minutes, I got blown out of the strange cyclone, and I stumbled from the toilet stall out into a lounging area. I was still dizzy, and I fell onto a couch, exhausted. I could see Ridley, looking green like she was going to puke. But Abigail looked perfectly fine, like she did this everyday. I could imagine her; _"Me? Oh, of course, I travel via toilet cyclone all the time. Oh no, I don't mind the infusion of you being exhausted and feeling physically and mentally terrible!"_. I was expecting Abigail to comfort us, saying that we will never travel like this again, and it will be alright, but the cyclone must have put her in a bad mood, because all she said was, "Suck it up. Let's go, and follow me."

So we did. We walked out of the restroom, and walked out onto a cobblestone street. People dressed in cloaks with wands walked all over the streets, everyone was talking happily, browsing in the window stores, some people even had canes and were walking like they owned this place. It all seemed peaceful and cheery. I liked-no loved it here. It looked like a perfect world on this quiet street.

"We should go down Madame Malkin's to get robes. It's this way." Abigail said matter-of-factly. "Come on." The walked down for a while and ended up at a newly painted looking shop. The sign read in big silver letters, "Madame Malkin's Robes". Abigail ushered us inside and we were immersed in velvet pink and purple. A little too girly for my taste.

"Hello, Madame Malkin. These are two new students, Vivienne and Ridley, who are entering Hogwarts." Abigail beamed.

"Oh, hello there! How are you darlings doing? I expect Abigail is treating you well, hmm?" Madame Malkin replied.

"Yes, I do believe I am, Aunty." Abigail said, rolling her eyes. I couldn't believe it! Madame Malkin was was Abigail's aunt!

"Well, I better begin fitting them, shalln't I?" Madame Malkin laughed. It was a little hoarse, but cheerful. I began to like her.

"Well, Ridley, how about you up first?" She said, beckoning her over. I knew it wasn't much, but I felt excluded. That probably meant I was crazy. Yeah, Crazy Vivienne. Perfect.

Madame Malkin measured her, and grabbed the black fabric.

"You'll need three pairs, darlings. So be prepared to pay for it."

That was the reason I was paranoid. We needed to pay.

"Abigail!" I whispered. "How am I going to pay?"

"What's your last name?" Abigail whispered back. That made no sense, but I told her anyway.

"Faith. Our last name is Faith." I said.

Abigail's eyes opened wide, and her mouth opened as well.

"Your parents are one of the most richest wizards of all time… come on, let's go to Gringotts, they'll have some galleons for you there." Abigail whispered back.

"Aunty?" Abigail asked politely.

"Yes dear?" Madame Malkin replied. "How may I help you, Abbi?"

"I'm just going to take Vivienne down to Gringotts to take some many from her parents vault."

"Really? How will she get the money?" Madame Malkin asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I believe Candria and Malcom Faith have plenty of exceptions letting their children access their money, Aunty." Abigail reasoned.

And Madame Malkin just stared.

"You go right ahead, darlings!" Madame Malkin called, acting like we were princesses, assuring us that everything would be alight, we were perfect, we'll get discounts, blah blah blah. I actually liked her better when she thought we were normal.

Once we got there, I stared at the huge columns standing out on the humble street.

"Come on, Vivienne." Abigail told me in a soft tone.

So I followed her. We walked in, and went to the first desk available. There was a mean looking goblin sitting at the desk.

"Yes?" He asked hoarsely. "Need to check in?"

"Yes." Abigail said, completely bold and brave. "We're here to receive some money to pay for Miss Vivienne Faith's school, supplies." When Abigail said Vivienne Faith, everyone turned and looked. Our parents must have been really popular. Yeah, they must have gone into hiding in the Human World, or something. They had so much wizard currency, and they had almost no human currency. This was becoming stranger and stranger.

"Do you have her key?" The goblin asked, eying me. I did my best to look confident, look like I was here for some reason. Hopefully, my hair didn't look to wild, and I didn't look all shaken up by the potty tornado. But I couldn't go any where without the key. I dug into my pockets, trying to find anything that would be the key. Then I remembered; the pendant! I took it out immediatly, and showed it to the goblin.

He inspected it without sound, then a smile came to his lips.

"Come, come, Miss Roberts and Faith." The Goblin said, hobbling along down the hallway. I followed triumphantly, smiling. I passed the first test. Now I wondered what the next one would be. Suddenly, I must not have been paying attention, we got to mine cart. Perfect. By the looks of the track, the next test was not throwing up. Of course, I probably would after the sewage hurricane. But no biggy.

"Let's get this over with." I muttered. But on the other hand, Abigail as smiling like she had just one free cotton candy. I prefer green and blue, of course. I reminds me of me and Ridley.

After maybe twenty minutes (I couldn't tell!) we slowed down, at vault 130. That was interesting. Ridley and I's birthday was on January 30th. I walked up to after the goblin got there. He opened the vault, and the glitter of gold surrounded me. I saw hundreds-no thousands- of golden, silver, and bronze coins. I was so overjoyed I almost swam in them, smiling and yelling with glee. Of course, I ALMOST did that. I took three handfuls of golden coins, two handfuls of silver coins, and one handful of bronze ones. I stuffed them all in the purse Abigail gave me. Funny, it seemed endless. Whatever, I had to get back to Ridley. Her robes probably were almost fitted.

"Can we go now, Abigail?" I asked.

"Sure." Abigail said, knowing I had enough coins to pay for eveything-and more.

By the time we had gotten back, Madame Malkin was fitting another girl. I showed Ridley the coins, and her eyes bulged. She opened her mouth, about to say something, but then closed it. All I could do was smile. I loved it. I felt this was perfect. But then again, I still felt this shiver down my spine every time… well I don't know. It was just like an unexpected breeze floated through the room. Oh well. I just couldn't explain the source. No use in making Ridley worry about this.

Eventually, we paid for our robes and hats, and continued down Diagon Alley. I looked over, and saw a pet store.

"Can we go there, Abigail? It'll only be a minute!" I pleaded.

"Okay." Abigail said smiling. "Come on."

We walked in, and saw pets of every kind. To my left though, were owls. I ran over to them, enchanted by a midnight black owl with blue eyes. It's beak was… well, the normal owl beak, but white. When I got close to it, it opened it's cage, and perched on my arm. It's talons felt like pillows against my skin.

Ridley, however, was looking at a White Benegal cat. She put her hand against the cage, and the cat (Or should I say Kitten?) instantly put it's head up to her hand, and started purring. It seemed like this was a perfect life. But perfect things somehow always went wrong…

"Can I take this owl?" I asked the shopkeeper. He nodded his head in response.

"Of course. Everyone wants that owl, but it never wants to go with anybody. Except for you." Ridley was about to ask him if she could buy the cat, but he interrupted her and said, "Yes, you can keep the cat too." But right after he said that, a boy walked out of the back.

"Hey Dad, there's a problem with the rats in the back."

"Oh, I'll go and handle it. Why don't you entertain our customers, mmm?" The man said.

"Sure." The boy replied. Then he turned to us. "Hi. My name's Griffin. My dad's the owner of this pet store. I occasionally help him out, but most of the time I'm getting my supplies for Hogwarts. It's my first year."

"Oh, really?" We asked at the same time. "So are we."

"That's cool. I wonder if we'll be placed in the same house. That would be cool." Griffin said.

"Well, I've cleaned up the back. I'll just need five galleons, please." The man said while he stepped back into the shop. I quickly gave them over to him, said thank you, and left with Ridley to return to Abigail.

"Now," Abigail stated. "It's time to go get your wands."


End file.
